Between A Man and His Sleep
by Fairytale Warrior
Summary: "Finally the great dragon released a huff and lifted her right wing with careful slowness to reveal the curled up form of Nasuada's most loyal warrior. He was up against Saphira's side looking more content than she'd ever seen him." Eragon sleeps, Nasuada and Saphira worry.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycles**

Between a Man and his Sleep:

Nasuada suppressed the need to yawn as she walked down one of many lanes with her twelve guards surrounding her. Eragon had recently returned from a long journey across the Hadarac desert- on foot- to meet with the dwarves. He was to help satisfy a few political conflicts and fish out a spell one of Galbatorix's spies had managed to cast over a dwarf when the Varden was still in Farthen Dur. It wasn't known what dwarf the spell had been cast on and it was greatly hindering the dwarves' progress, spreading disease through their ranks and forcing them to stop at the base of Beor Mountains. None of their own magicians had been able to find and put an end to the spell so she'd had no other choice but to make Eragon run out to them. Saphira had stayed behind for obvious reasons.

A sigh escaped her when the tent came into sight, hard to miss when the great sparkling blue form of Saphira lay curled outside of it. She waved her guards down as she approached, knowing that the great dragoness would not be pleased with what she was about to do. Nasuada could not trust this particular job of mind-inspection to anyone but Eragon nor could she trust the job to be done as efficiently. She might've asked one of the elves but she did not trust any of them to go through the Urgal minds she needed them to without causing permanent damage- intentionally or not.

As quietly as she was able she slipped into Eragon's tent. It was just after twilight and dark shadows were all that filled the little tent.

"Eragon?" she whispered as loudly as she dared.

No response.

The dark haired woman quickly located the bed on the far side of the tent and just as quickly realized it was empty. Nasuada's eyes widened and she burst out of the bivouac, her guards jumping in surprise. The new Urgal recruits were rapidly forgotten as she hurried around the tent to where Saphira lay. _Where was he? Why was Saphira here and he not? Could it be possible that something has happened to him? _An image of one of Galbatorix's clever spies restraining the rider- regardless of his own strength- and using some fancy magic spell to make off with him entered the exhausted woman's mind.

"Saphira!" she cried, possibilities running through her mind at swift pace.

The large creature lifted her head and looked into Nasuada's eyes. The scales on the side of her neck seemed to stick out a little, much like a cat puffing out it's fur in surprise, and she leveled her head with the Varden leader, neck curled into a sharp, upside-down 'U' due to the close proximity. Concern swam in her eyes and Nasuada felt the intimidating, vast, and foreign presence that was the dragon's mind touch hers.

_What is it?_ she demanded.

_Have you seen Eragon? Where has he gone? _Nasuada asked.

Suspicion took place of surprise in Saphira's large blue eyes, _what do you need of him_?

Instantly Nasuada was filled with guilt, feeling like a child with it's hand half in the cookie jar and no matter how hard she tried to keep her emotions hidden from the protective dragon Saphira still managed to catch her guilt. A snarl escaped her, presenting sharp teeth as she raised her upper lip.

_Eragon is a strong hunter, Nasuada, but you will be the death of him. I will not allow you to speak with him, _she said firmly.

_He's here? _Nasuada questioned and Saphira snarled again. A tired sigh escaped her but Nasuada understood the dragoness' reasons for this and after a few moments agreed that she was being cruel to Eragon. He worked without complaint everyday doing things that no man either can or willingly do, taking on all the hard jobs given to him regardless of how troublesome. With one last look into Saphira's eyes she said, _what would you have me do?_

_I'd have you leave him well enough alone._

_It shall be as you wish then, _Nasuada hesitated, _I should like to see him before I leave, though, if that'd be alright. Just to be certain,_ the Varden's leader shifted.

Awkward seconds passed where Saphira also hesitated, examining Nasuada's intent in a distrustful way that was almost emotionally harmful. Finally the great dragon released a huff and lifted her right wing with careful slowness to reveal the curled up form of Nasuada's most loyal warrior. He was up against Saphira's side looking more content than she'd ever seen him. His face was void of any worry lines and for the first time Nasuada realized the youth in him.

_Saphira,_ she began to ask.

_What is it? _The sparkling dragon glowed in the light of the rising moon, her scales dazzling stars that reflected onto the grass. Her head was turned towards her slumbering rider with giant, inspecting blue eyes fixed to his face as though noticing things in it that Nasuada did not.

_How old is Eragon? _

_One and six years,_ the reply somehow caught Nasuada off guard. Eragon had always seemed rather young in the face to her but she'd never assumed him to be any less than eighteen. She once again examined his face under the shadow of Saphira's mighty wing. There was much truth in the dragon's words and now that she looked for it Nasuada could see the sixteen year old traits in him. Frowning, the black haired woman noticed a quick change in his expression- a certain tightening of his features. _He has not rested well these past few days, _Saphira began to explain, _normally he'd have woken moments after you first spoke to me with your voice and not your mind but I asked that a spell of silence be cast over him by the elf-friend-Arya. If I had not no rest would come to him._

The concern in Saphira's thoughts did not escape Nasuada so she ventured around to stand beside her warrior. Crouching adjacent to him she began to focus a little more on the health of his features rather than the shape. Under the moonlight it might have seemed a little pale and the woman thought she saw what was perhaps dark semi-craters hung beneath his eyes that had not been there when he walked into her pavilion earlier that same afternoon, but she could not be certain as the moment her eyes fixed upon these traits Eragon's face suddenly contorted and Saphira's wing dropped over him. A low hum sounded out from her throat and she dropped her head back onto her paws.

_Saphira! _Nasuada called in surprise, afraid that her friend might be in pain.

_I do not want him to wake, _the dragon responded, _nor do I want him to be tormented by the visions-of-dark. Let him rest in peace._

Now Nasuada was even more concerned for her dragon rider, _visions-of-dark? What does that mean, Saphira? _She gave the dragon a few moments to think of how to answer, sympathy filling her when she did.

_He dreams of Murtaugh and Morzan, the blood of battle, and conjures distressing images while he sleeps. He cannot stop them for no longer does he sleep like a two-leg such as yourself. Eragon calls these things waking-dreams and they are all that fill his mind as he slumbers. _Saphira quickly explained to her and while Nasuada was still a little confused she figured it would be better to ask Eragon what this all meant sometime in the future week. The glittering blue dragon continued humming to her disturbed rider as their minds broke apart and Nasuada felt further concern for the Varden's only dragon rider.

"Very well," she said, forced to speak aloud, "tell Eragon that he has the next 3 days to himself when he wakes. If he needs any more than that, let me know." With Saphira's acknowledgement the leader of the Varden turned and walked away, her guards surrounding her as she went. Nasuada explained to Garven what had transpired and as she did her ears picked up the voices of a few observing men.

"It must be hard," one man with bright blonde hair and a scar along his cheekbone commented.

"What is?" asked his companion as he whittled a small dragon carving by the light of a fire.

"Being a rider," elaborated the first and from the corner of her eye Nasuada saw both men look at Eragon's tent.

"Even so," agreed the second, "I thank the gods that he is with us in this god forsaken war."

The other scoffed, "I thank **Eragon Shadeslayer **for giving us enough hope to stop praying and fight for once."

Nasuada smiled. _Indeed,_ she thought.

"Thank you"

* * *

**Authors Note: Kay, it's been corrected now.**

**Remarkably lighter compared to "Diminishing" isn't it? XD**


End file.
